


Snatcher commission the WOwl band

by itsahit1



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Snatcher puts so much effort just to piss off the girls, XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahit1/pseuds/itsahit1
Summary: The music for Death Wishes are so cool and you want to know why XD
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 19





	Snatcher commission the WOwl band

It was just another day in Hat Kid’s spaceship, Cooking Cat in the kitchen preparing another delicious meal, the Wowl band continue with their practice. They has been on this ship for months now, so they aren’t fazed by Hat Kid’s sudden cursing.

“Bull-“  
“other language”  
“Birdseeds!”

Hat curse another time before settling down next to a tired Bow Kid who is currently laying down on the pillow forts.

The ghost next to them just keep chuckling, his smile remain as bright as always.

“khe-hehehehe” he turn another page of his favorite book “why so mad, kiddo, you just cleared another contract! And died 45 times! That’s a new record”  
“That did not make me feel better”  
Bow reply, follow with Hat throwing a pillow at Snatcher only for it to phase through the ghost.

“That’s great! I have a looooot more for you two! Ready?”  
They both groan, which make Snatcher chuckle again .  
“now now, how about I choose one for you, oooooh” he stretch his noodle-like body so he could get closer to the children “how about THIS?”  
It’s another contract label as “seal the deal” with various pictures of bosses they have encountered, including Snatcher, the price look very cool. Hat Kid sigh while Bow just simply stare at the contract. 

Before Snatcher could taunt them further, Bow ask him an unexpected question.  
“will you include boss music in this?”  
Both Hat Kid and Snatcher look at her then Hat turn her attention at him too. Anticipation mix with tiredness in their eyes. He was silent for a moment, didn’t know how to answer.  
He suddenly shot up which surprise both of the kids.

“of- COURSE!” the ghost, for some reason, smoothing his mane “who do you think I am!? OF COURSE THERE WILL BE MUSIC! An EPIC ONE TOO!”  
Bow now is excited at his words while Hat just stare at him skeptically 

“How about you two take a rest first! It would be too boring for you to die right in the second you enter! And unable to fully enjoy the epicness of this super-advanced contract!”  
He quickly push down Hat Kid who were just sitting, materialize a blanket out of thin air and drape over them  
“now hush! And rest! You can die again later, HAH!”

With that, Snatcher disappear, Bow and Hat stare dumbly at each other and decide that their brain is too tired to deal with this then plop down to sleep.

Meanwhile, the Wowl band was discussing about bills and their instruments. Then all of them screech when a big purple noodle-like demon shot up from beneath their feet  
“you Owls!” Snatcher bring his face dangerously close to the trumpet one “I need you to create a Song! a Battle Song! an EPIC one! ESPECIALLY FOR KIDS!”  
The owls all too astonished to properly respond, their dumbstruck faces irritate Snatcher. Then suddenly the scenery around them turn dark with purple flame as their only source of light. Snatcher appear bigger even before thus making the Wowl band more frightened.  
“Are you birdbrains THAT dumb to not comprehend what I just said!?”  
“um-uh-!”  
“Can you-“  
“please repeat-“  
All of them stammered, Snatcher sigh, calming himself down  
“I need you owls to write me a battle song, perhaps the remix of my theme”  
The Wowl still scared at Snatcher but they manage to understand. The Piano Owl, despite his squeaky-voice, ask Snatcher for details. And they all start discussing. The Wowl band all surprise at Snatcher’s skills in music and less feared at him, for now.  
When they has finished discussing, the Wowl band whisper at each other which didn’t go unnoticed by Snatcher  
“what?”  
“um” the trumpet Owl stepped up “you have to…pay- pay us, Mr.Snatcher”  
The ghost look at him lazily, he sigh ‘of course they would want money’. He could threaten the Wowl Band… but that is just too low, and he is not THAT heartless.  
“Just name the price”

And now he found himself in Mafia town, following a certain red-hooded girl with mustache. So far, she has shown him various populated areas which help him easier to find lots of Mafia men for him to “pickpocket” money  
“well well well, so nice of you to help me” the mustache kid sarcastically said.  
‘The nerve of this brat!’ Snatcher thought as he ambush random Mafia men who mostly just fainted, some ran off  
“hey! Blowing graves in my forest for money is not enough!”  
With that response, Mu choose to stay silent and focus on her own works instead of listening to whatever weird things Snatcher would say

After ‘helping’ Mu and paying the Wowl band, he got the music as promised.  
‘the Wowl band truly has amazing skills’ he not going to lie to himself but he won’t admit out loud to anyone else either.

After a week, Hat Kid continue to swear and pacing around the bedroom with a scrunched-up contract in her hand  
“this is bull-“  
“language”  
“this is BIRDSEEDS”  
Snatcher giggles creepily at her display, Bow is currently sitting next to him, reading another contract.  
“well, the music is cool though”  
That stop Hat Kid right on the spot, she look at Bow who just commented then at a smug Snatcher, even though his face aren’t that expressive. The Hat child sigh, nod in agreement.  
Snatcher just laugh at her attitude.  
“I’m still mad”

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic! hooray!  
> honestly, i probably will write stuffs for fun before i take it more seriously  
> Thank you for Reading!


End file.
